ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Friends (JSXFF)
Story Chromastone flies towards Diagoneir, who fires several fire lasers. Chromastone absorbs them, firing an ultraviolet ray at it, barely doing any damage. Chromastone: Great. I officially don’t like this guy. Diagoneir’s body lights on fire, flying straight at Chromastone. Chromastone drops, dodging and fires another ultraviolet ray. Diagoneir takes it, swiftly turning, plummeting straight down at Chromastone. Chromastone turns into Buzzshock, as Diagoneir rams him, his electric body electrocuting Diagoneir. Buzzshock then reforms on Diagoneir’s head. Buzzshock: Hahahahahahaha! Buzzshock fires electricity at Diagoneir’s head, it flying back and forth. Diagoneir’s body is lit aflame, forcing Buzzshock off. Diagoneir spins around, sending Buzzshock flying after being slammed by a wing. Diagoneir flies after Buzzshock, who flies to dodge. Diagoneir gives chase, when Buzzshock shifts to Light Cream. Light Cream: Let’s see how you like this! Light Cream stops, ears flapping to keep him airborne. He raises his legs, and kicks them, slamming into Diagoneir’s head, releasing a shockwave. Diagoneir falls towards the ground, before catching itself. Light Cream flies down, ramming into Diagoneir, slamming it into the ground, into a forest. Diagoneir roars, swinging its claws at Light Cream, sending him flying into the air. Diagoneir takes off, going to fly off. Light Cream: Oh no. You’re not getting away. Light Cream turns into Gravattack, and raises his arms, hands glowing with blue aura. Diagoneir stops, and comes slamming back into the ground. Diagoneir resists, and starts to stand. Gravattack: Oh, you’re not getting up that easily. Gravattack increases the pressure, a visible force pushing down, the area surrounding Diagoneir, being pressed into the ground. Diagoneir resists, when Gravattack releases a powerful gravity ball, enveloping the forest and tearing through it. When it stops, Diagoneir is down, moaning. Gravattack goes over, using gravity to lift Diagoneir into the air. Gravattack: Omnitrix! Capture mode! (The Omnitrix fires a yellow beam of light, capturing Diagoneir. Gravattack then reverts.) John: Finally! That was exhausting! (John starts to walk off, when he sees the destroyed plant life starting to revive. He sees a trail going up a mountain, previously hidden by the plants.) What is this? One way to find out. (John walks along the path, trees growing back up, blocking the path behind him.) End Scene Kai wakes up, grabbing her head. Kai: Ugh. How embarrassing. Being defeated by a beast. Huh? (Kai gets up, seeing two sets of giant footprints.) One of them is that lizard. But this second one looks like (Gasp) Logan, wake up! (She punches his back.) Logan: Agh! Haven’t you ever learned not to hurt your elders? Kai: Chopper is in trouble! He’s (A large tremor occurs, coming from the direction of the mountain range.) Come on! (Kai whistles, and Grace and Billy appear. She mounts Grace, and rides off.) Logan: How’d we get on the Western Continent? (Logan gets on Billy, and rides after Kai.) Chopper in Monster Point slams Godzilla into the mountain, a large dust cloud shooting up. They are in the middle of several mountains, a large lake in there along with a waterfall. Godzilla bites into Chopper’s arm, forcing him back. Godzilla jumps at Chopper, pushing him over and two go underwater. The lake is deep, as Godzilla pushes Chopper further down. Chopper releases his breath, as he slams his hoof hand into Godzilla, sending it flying out of the water, going through the waterfall. Chopper hits the bottom of the lake, and jumps, making it out, following Godzilla into the waterfall. They enter Crystal Cave, the entire place glittering with crystal. Chopper lands, and reverts to Brain Point. Chopper: (Panting) Couldn’t hold that for much longer. (Godzilla, distorted and wet, starts to get up.) Oh, no. Articguana! Red Materia glows, as Articguana is summoned. Articguana fires a freeze ray, hitting Godzilla and freezing over his body, him trapped in a giant glacier. Chopper: Good job. Thank you. (Articguana nods its head, as it turns into red light, returning to the materia. Chopper, too weak to walk, starts dragging himself out of the cave.) Grace and Billy run up the mountain, going down the side. They see Chopper next to the waterfall, and they stop. Kai gets off Grace, picking him up. Kai: What did you do? Chopper: That thing. It’s Vector! Logan: That back-stabbing worm! Chopper: He was manipulated! That creature’s roar was him saying “Rock on!” That’s Vector’s catchphrase. Kai: That’s just proof he’s part of the Shadows. Another had those lines on them. Chopper: We have to save him! Logan: And how do we do that? He’s a giant monster. (Chopper stops, thinking.) Chopper: Paradox! He said that when I needed his healing powers again, to go to Cosmo Canyon! Logan: Wasn’t that place run over by goblins? Chopper: We’re going to Cosmo Canyon. Now! Kai: Alright. Logan: What about Vector? Chopper: He’s frozen. He won’t be going anywhere. (Kai gets back on Grace, and the three ride off.) End Scene Rook is going around the Highwind, looking for something. Rook: Come on. Where are you? (He bumps into Gwen, knocking her down.) My apologies, Miss Gwen. (He helps her up.) Gwen: It’s fine. What are you doing? Rook: I am looking for Grey Matter, the summon Logan gave me. It has been a great help, but its curiosity causes it to run off. Where are the others? Gwen: Sakura’s still with Ian in the infirmary. And Kevin’s with Sunder on the bridge. You need a hand? Rook: Thank you. I’d appreciate that. (Grey Matter then drops down from the ceiling, landing on Gwen’s face.) Gwen: (Releases a high pitch scream) Get if off me! Get it off me! (Rook grabs Grey Matter, pulling it off her face. She pants heavily.) I think I found it. Rook: Grey Matter, where have you been? You know I do not approve of you running off. (Grey Matter then starts to make a series of signals with his hands, Rook watching intently.) Gwen: What’s it doing? Rook: Sign Language. It cannot speak, but it is highly intelligent. I taught it to sign so we could communicate. (Rook signs back, as Grey Matter makes more signs, motioning his hand to cut at his throat.) Gwen: That doesn’t sound good. Rook: He is saying that our radioman, Argit, is a traitor that wants us all dead. Gwen: But, he’s the one who told us of the Huge Materia. Rook: This is most disturbing if true. Let us investigate. Gwen and Rook go outside the door to the radio room, Grey Matter on Rook’s shoulder. Argit: (On the line with someone) Yeah, they got the materia. Well, it’s not my fault that they took down your sub! Gwen: Who’s he talking to? (Grey Matter makes a shushing noise, pointing back to the room.) Argit: Look. What matters is that they don’t have a clue about Huge Materia number 4. And as part of our deal, I get my pay if the launch is successful. (He stops, listening.) Oh, now you want their heads?! Listen pal. I’ve done my part. You want me to do anymore, you have to pay extra, that clear, Ms. Caroline? Rook: That is the secretary to President Michael of Shinra. Gwen: The one Kai and I fought escaping the city? He is a traitor. Argit: Fine. Give me a location, I’ll lead them to the ambush. (The door opens, Rook pointing his Proto-tool at Argit.) What the? Rook: You have some explaining to do, Argit. Argit: Hey, hey, look, Rook, buddy. This isn’t what it looks like. Gwen: Oh, so you’re not selling us out to Shinra? Argit: Oh. So it’s exactly what it looks like. Uh. Argit shoots quills from his fur, Gwen raising a mana shield as Rook jumps to dodge. Grey Matter is hit, and it falls asleep, turning into red light and returning to Rook’s red materia. Argit runs out of the room. Gwen follows, throwing mana disks. Argit dodges, shimmying up a ladder. Gwen chases after him, and Rook was at the top of the ladder, firing a cable, which wraps around Argit. Argit drops, and is dangling. Argit: Hey, let me go! Kevin: What is going on? (Kevin appears.) Why do you have Argit hog-tied? Argit: Kevin, buddy! You’ve got to help me! They’re crazy! Gwen: Kevin, he was selling us out to Shinra. He was about to receive coordinates to lead us into an ambush. Kevin: Is that true, Argit? Argit: No, of course not! How can I be a traitor? I gave you the location of the Huge Materia! Gwen: How about how you conveniently forgot to mention a fourth Huge Materia, which is what President Michael was paying you to do? Kevin: (Angry) Argit! (Kevin activates his metal layering, and grabs Argit by the throat.) Where is it?! The fourth materia?! Argit: (Strained) I don’t know. I swear. All I know is that they’re going to launch it at the storm. Kevin: Ridiculous. They’d need a vehicle with enough thrust to break the escape velocity (Kevin voice trails, as he punches Argit, knocking him out.) Rook! Take this rat and throw him overboard. Rook: Gladly, sir. (Kevin runs off.) Gwen: Kevin? Kevin makes it to the bridge, Gwen short behind him. Sunder: Kevin. I know I said this was the fastest thing in the air, but it’ll still take time to get to Junon. We haven’t even made it to the Western Continent. Kevin: Forget about that! Change our destination to Rocket Town! Shinra plans on launching the rocket at the cosmic storm. Sunder: If you say so. (Sunder spins the wheel, the ship making a sharp turn. Kevin and Gwen go flying into a wall, as the Highwind turns 90 degrees. It then continues on.) Heading to Rocket Town. Estimated time of arrival, next episode. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Chopper *Gwen *Logan *Kevin *Highwind Crew **Rook **Sunder Villains *Vector **Godzilla *Argit Aliens Used by John *Chromastone *Buzzshock *Light Cream *Gravattack In Wild *Diagoneir Summoned by Chopper *Articguana Summoned by Rook *Grey Matter Aliens Re-unlocked *Diagoneir Trivia *John defeats Diagoneir, the "Ultima Weapon." Its defeat also unlocked the Ancient Forest, as in the games. *Argit is revealed to be a double agent working for Shinra, specifically Caroline, who in turn is a double agent working for the Shadows... *It's revealed that there is a fourth Huge Materia. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF